


just keep pushin'

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: femslash100 drabble tag 7 [1]
Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February Celebrates Black Women, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9790241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: "I can't believe none of the tow truck drivers in this piece of shit town work on Sundays."





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt "Preacher: Emily/Tulip - push" for [femslash100's](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) drabble tag 7 and for Femslash February + Femslash February Celebrates Black Women!
> 
> ~~I will bring the number of Emily/Tulip fics into the double digits if it damn well kills me.~~

"I can't believe none of the tow truck drivers in this piece of shit town work on Sundays." 

"Are you really surprised?" Emily pants, digging her toes into the dusty ground and pushing at the back of the church van with all her strength. 

"Not really," Tulip replies, shoving at the bumper with a grunt, "but that don't mean I ain't pissed about it." 

They're silent for what feels like hours but is probably only minutes. The van slowly inches forward as the sun inches higher in the sky. Emily's shirt sticks to her back, and sweat pools between her breasts. Wisps of her hair come loose from her ponytail and stick to her damp cheeks. One particular piece drifts into her mouth when she takes a deep breath, and she huffs in frustration. 

"You know what?" Tulip says, stepping away from the back of the van and taking her phone from her pocket. "Fuck it. We've pushed far enough. I'm making Jesse come get us. This damn thing should be fine parked here until tomorrow." 

"Hopefully," Emily replies, leaning against the back door. "I don't think I've ever been this sweaty. I feel disgusting." 

"If it helps any," Tulip says, leaning over and carefully brushing every damp wisp of hair away from Emily's face, "you're beautiful as ever." 

It does nothing to quell the dull throb in Emily's lower back or evaporate the sweat slicking her entire body, but it does make her smile, and that counts for _something._

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
